muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Bob McGrath
Robert Emmet "Bob" McGrath (b. June 13, 1932 in Illinois) has been playing the role of Bob Johnson as a member of the cast of Sesame Street since the show's inception in 1969. The show is now in its 39th season (as of autumn 2008). Early life Bob first became interested in music at the age of five; his immediate family accquired a piano when his grandmother moved into another house. His mother was a pianist in her own right; Bob attributes his initial intrest in music to her.Academy of Television Arts & Sciences Foundation. July 15, 2004. Archive of American Television Interview with Bob McGrath Part 1 of 4. Janurary 16, 2008. In high school Bob had a job at a radio station in an adjacent town. He was also involved in numerous musical plays and competitions. He later attended the University of Michigan as a Voice major. During the time of the Korean War, Bob was deployed to Germany, where he worked as part of the 7th Army Symphony. He joined a quartet, and the group toured France for about a month. Soon after, Bob found himself in New York, where he became part of another quartet.Academy of Television Arts & Sciences Foundation. July 15, 2004. Archive of American Television Interview with Bob McGrath Part 1 of 4. Janurary 16, 2008. The Mitch Miller Show Bob got to perform on the Mitch Miller show when one of Miller's long - time tenors bowed out in December of 1959. Bob actually was a member of the chorus, but he got a chance to perform a solo on a St. Patrick's Day show, amazing audiences, including Miller himself. Bob eventually became a featured soloist. Though the show's run ended in 1964, the cast and crew were invited to perform in Las Vegas and Japan. More success in Japan While on tour with Miller, Bob developed a sizable teenage following, where he was known as Bobu Magurasu (ボブ・マグラス). After eight hit albums and more than 30 hit singles, he continued to tour to sellout crowds. After three years, offers were made for him to move to Japan and continue recording and touring. However, pop stardom was passed over in preference to his family.Academy of Television Arts & Sciences Foundation. July 15, 2004. Archive of American Television Interview with Bob McGrath Part 1 of 4. Janurary 16, 2008. Life on the Street Bob learned about the Sesame Street casting call from a good friend. He was skeptical about the show's concept, but did sign on along with Matt Robinson, Will Lee, and Loretta Long.Academy of Television Arts & Sciences Foundation. July 15,2004. Archive of American Television. Interview with Bob McGrath Part 2 of 4. Janurary 16, 2008. Long is still a member of the cast today. Bob and Will Lee were apparently very close; the two shared a dressing room. Bob learned many lessons from Lee. Perhaps the greatest of these was the importance of respecting the integrity of the children that members of the cast work with.Academy of Television Arts & Sciences Foundation. July 15,2004. Archive of American Television. Interview with Bob McGrath Part 2 of 4. Janurary 16, 2008. When Lee died in 1982, producers were met with a dilemma. After exploring several options and conducting a great deal of research, the production crew finally decided to address the death directly. The result was what many consider to be one of the most poignant moments in Sesame Street history: ::- Bob McGrath recounts the pivotal scene from Episode 1839Academy of Television Arts & Sciences Foundation. July 15,2004. Archive of American Television. Interview with Bob McGrath Part 2 of 4. Janurary 16, 2008. McGrath has cited this scene and the spoof of the Gift of the Magi from Christmas Eve on Sesame Street as his two favorite Sesame Street moments.Academy of Television Arts & Sciences Foundation. July 15,2004. Archive of American Television. Interview with Bob McGrath Part 2 of 4. Janurary 16, 2008. Over time, the show's format changed. As of Janurary 2008, the appearances the now larger human cast are relegated to the show's first fifteen minutesAcademy of Television Arts & Sciences Foundation. July 15, 2004. Archive of American Television Interview with Bob McGrath Part 3 of 4. Janurary 16, 2008. ; the jurisdiction of announcing sponsors alternates between Trash Gordon and Abby Cadabby. However, Episode 4160 may be a notable exception. Other Work As a result of his Sesame Street success, Bob remains very popular. He continues to perform in concerts and make public appearances during the seven to eight months when Sesame Street is not taping shows. Traditionally his stage show consists of healthy amounts of Sesame Street along with Broadway music & movie songs that appeal to children. He collaborates with several nonprofit organizations, including the Telemiracle Foundation and the Variety Children's Charity in British Columbia, Canada. On May 17, 2007, he lent his voice to a recording for Songs of Love, a charity which produces songs for the benefit of children with long - term health impairments.Hellmich, Nanci. "Tragedy spurs celebs to give ailing kids personalized songs." (electronic version). 14 May, 2007. USA Today. Janurary 16, 2008. Bob does not intend to retire.Academy of Television Arts & Sciences Foundation. July 15, 2004. Archive of American Television Interview with Bob McGrath Part 4 of 4. Janurary 16, 2008. Discography *Bob McGrath Discography Books *''Bob McGrath from Sesame Street Sing-Along Simple Guitar'' (1970) *''Me, Myself'' (1989) *''I'm a Good Mommy'' (1989) *''Dog Lies'' (1989) *''The Shoveler'' (1989) *''You're a Good Daddy'' (1989) *''Uh Oh! Gotta Go!'' (1996) *''Oops! Excuse Me Please! and Other Mannerly Tales'' (1998) Sources External links *Bob McGrath Official Web site *You Tube - Bob McGrath of Sesame Street and 15,000 young Mets fans McGrath, Bob McGrath, Bob McGrath, Bob